


The Luck of Lockup

by Alexis_Tenshi



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M, Prison, Trust Issues, Tumblr: coldflashweek, coldflashweeks 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Tenshi/pseuds/Alexis_Tenshi
Summary: Barry had gotten used to no one believing him. He’d accepted when indulgent concern inevitably turned to annoyed pity, even from the people he’d trusted most. He’d tried to hold on to his faith in the system, even as it failed his family over and over again.But even Barry had his limits, and it wasn’t just himself he was worried about. When Joe decided to ‘teach him a lesson’ by putting Barry in a holding cell overnight, Barry had finally had enough.As luck would have it, Barry found something new to believe in in that cell.





	The Luck of Lockup

**Author's Note:**

> Written for coldflashweeks 2018, day 4: prison au
> 
> This is set in a holding cell (the place in a police station people are kept before either being transferred or let go), rather than prison. But figured it was close enough to the prompt to fit the theme.

“Barry Allen, you’re under arrest for…”

“What?! But she said she wasn’t pressing charges!” Barry sputtered at the man that’d tried to take on the role of father to him for over three years.

It’d never quite stuck; Barry seeing Joe as a father-figure. Maybe if Barry had been younger, it would have worked. But Barry was 15 when his mother was killed by the mysterious man in yellow, and his innocent father convicted of the crime. He’d been old enough to understand the role Joe had played in that conviction.

He’d been old enough to understand no matter how kind Joe was to Barry, he still didn’t believe a word Barry said about that night. He still thought Henry was a wife killer. He thought Barry was delusional, at best. At worst, Joe seemed to sometimes suspect Barry was willfully lying to cover for Henry.

15 was rather old for imagining a supernatural yellow murderer, after all. Joe never outright said that, of course. But Barry saw and understood the looks the man gave him, especially after yet another therapist failed to get Barry to change his story.

Joe had good intentions. He wanted the best for Barry. He always had. Barry knew that. But good intentions could only go so far. Wanting the best for Barry only meant so much. Joe thought _he_ knew what was best for Barry. Regardless of what Barry believed.

Barry couldn’t give up his beliefs, even for Joe. Maybe if it’d been just about Barry, he could have. But there was more at stake than that.

Joe didn’t trust Barry. Not really. And after three years of trying to earn Joe’s trust, Barry was just about ready to give up. He couldn’t keep wasting his time on a lost cause when more important matters were pressing for his attention.

Iris had trusted Barry, for awhile. She hadn’t believed him about the man in yellow, either. Not really. But she had listened and hadn’t contradicted Barry. She cared about him enough to trust him, even if she didn’t believe him. At least for awhile.

But even Iris’ patience and kindness had their limits, Barry thought. They had to. She wanted him to put his sadness aside, eventually, and become the sunshine boy she remembered again. She expected him to let the case go eventually, to let that night go, and to be normal again. How could she not?

Barry couldn’t. If it’d just been about him and his father, maybe he could have put on a smile for her. Maybe he could have put on a semblance of happiness, for her, if things had been a little different.

He had crushed on Iris so hard for so long, if anyone could have gotten Barry to find something to smile about, it would have been her. But Iris couldn’t be Barry’s focus. He couldn’t afford that. Not with what was at stake.

Iris covered for him with Joe, at first. But lately she’d refused. Flat out refused. She said it was because she was worried about him, where he was going and why. Barry knew she was telling the truth. But she still expected him to switch rooms with her so she could sneak out, and cover for her when she went partying and on dates with college boys. Barry wanted to refuse her, but he couldn’t bring himself to. So instead he ended up feeling used and taken advantage of.

Slowly the look in Iris’ eyes didn’t seem like concern to Barry anymore. It looked like pity. And slowly Barry’s crush on her crumbled over time. He still cared about her. He knew she still cared about him too. But the closeness they once had, had faded.

So, Barry didn’t expect Iris to argue with her father over this. If she even noticed Barry didn’t make it home that night.

“Joe, come _on_! You _heard_ her! She said she didn’t want to press charges!!” Barry protested.

“I heard no such thing.” Joe lied. “Maybe the siren from my car drowned it out. But it’s late and she’s locked her door now. I’m not bothering Mrs. Hakwen again tonight. You’ve already done that enough. I’ll call her in the morning to clarify.

“For now, you’re spending the night in lockup at the station. Maybe you’ll even learn something this way! Lord knows, nothing else I’ve tried has worked!”

Barry could only gape at Joe as the man pulled Barry’s arms behind his back and handcuffed his wrists. Barry hoped, for several painful moments, that Mrs. Hakwen had her curtains drawn tightly so no one in the house saw this. Then he was being pushed none too gently into the back of Joe’s cop car.

\-----------------------------------------

“Bartholomew Henry Allen you are under arrest for attempted kidnapping. You have the right to…”

Joe was reading Barry his rights for the second time, now that Barry was in a jail cell at the precinct. He was doing it to drive home what was happening to Barry. Or at least that was what Barry assumed. He couldn’t think of any other reason Joe was repeating himself, as Barry frowned through the bars on the cell door. Maybe in an attempt to shame or humiliate Barry. But the only audience they seemed to have was a bored cop at the end of the hall. He likely wasn’t listening to Joe any more closely than Barry was.

The cell Barry was in was large. It was made to easily hold two dozen people or more as they waited to be processed; either moved to a more permanent cell somewhere else, or released. It was dimly lit and chilly; there was no movement, and no sound besides Joe’s ranting. There was a steel toilet in a corner, long benches around the center of the room and attached to the walls, and nothing else. It must have been a slow night for crime, or at least for catching anyone.

“Tomorrow morning we’ll call Mrs. Hakwen and you’ll apologize. Maybe she’ll…”

Joe’s words had Barry’s attention snapping back to the man. Something else snapped in Barry at that moment, too. He’d tried so hard for so long to be calm in front of Joe. Barry had tried to reason with him, for so long, to appeal to his nature as a father. But Barry couldn’t hold back the anger and resentment any more.

“I will _not_ apologize to her!!” Barry yelled, surprising himself at how venomous he sounded. “I’ll never _apologize_ to her! _She_ deserves to be in a cell, not me! You _saw_ what she did to Bernie! You _saw_ Bernie’s face! That woman doesn’t deserve to be…”

“Enough! Enough, Barry! Bernie fell down. It happens. Kids get hurt. They lie about it.”

“Not Bernie. She _wouldn’t_. She wouldn’t lie about that!”

 “I know you believe that, Barry.” Joe sighed. “But look at the facts! Mrs. Hakwen has fostered kids for decades! She’s had dozens, before they went on to more permanent homes. There have _never_ been _any_ complaints about her!”

“But you _saw_ the bruises, Joe! You heard what _Bernie_ said! You expect me to believe a _stranger_ over my own little _sister_!?”

Barry tried to keep his voice even, as Joe’s eyes bore into his. Barry saw everything in Joe’s expression in that moment. Joe was tired, and frustrated, and worried. But Barry didn’t have any more time to waste sympathizing with the man.

Nothing else mattered as much as Bernie. Joe had always thought Barry was a liar, so why not Bernie too?

“I expect you to look at this rationally, Barry!” Joe countered. “Yes, the first foster home Bernie got placed at went bad. I admit that and I know how horrible that is! She was safe there for over a year, so it took me awhile to accept that’d changed. But the handprints on her arms proved it.

“But the four foster homes since then? Every injury Bernie got could be explained by normal accidents by a clumsy kid. I know she said otherwise. But Barry, _think_! What are the odds that _every_ foster parent she’s been placed with has been hurting her?

“She _knows_ she gets to see you if she cries abuse! She learned that the first time when you came running before even calling child protective services. So ever since then, every time she gets a little bump, she calls you and says someone hit or pushed her!”

“That’s not true, Joe! She wouldn’t lie about this!” Barry repeated, wishing he could get through to the man.

“You’re not even considering it might be true, Barry. I know you miss her. I know you want to be with her. I know you’re worried about her. But you have to stop reacting with your emotions and think this through!

“I went along with it the last two times, even though I didn’t believe it.” Joe continued, “I made sure Bernie got new foster parents, even with no evidence against the previous ones. But no more, Barry! I can’t keep doing it!”

“Then why don’t _you_ foster her!” Barry protested. “I’m 18 now, so they can’t say three kids is too many for you! I can…”

“No, Barry.” Joe shook his head. “You’re a senior in high school. You’re not ready to move out. They’d never allow it, even if I was willing to try.”

“You’re not willing to try?” Barry’s voice had gone cold. “You told me before you took me instead of her, because she was more likely to get adopted, being younger. That hasn’t happened. There’s no reason for you to not try now!”

“There’s no reason for me _to_ try!” Joe yelled. “She’s fine where she is!!”

Barry flinched as if Joe had slapped him with those words. Bernie was _not_ fine! Why couldn’t Joe believe them?!

“You were 15, Barry! She was three! Now she’s only six! You know the hours I work! I don’t have time for a child that age!” Joe ranted. “And no, you _can not_ help! You should be applying to colleges, not caring for a child! The same goes for Iris! I’m not going to let you two get distracted by this!”

“She is my little _sister,_ not a _distraction_!” Barry screamed, truly furious then. “She’s more important than college! I’m 18! I’ll move out and…”

“And what, Barry?! No court is going to grant custody of a child to a high school student! Graduate, go to college, get a degree, get a decent job…then _maybe_ apply for custody! In five or six years, she’ll still only be 12. You’d still get a lot of time with her before she’s an adult.”

Barry fumed, clenching his fists, his entire body shaking. He couldn’t believe Joe was saying this! How could he just live his life while Bernie was in danger and being hurt?! Did Joe really expect him to let this go?!

“You _are_ 18 now, Barry.” Joe conceded. “But that just makes it more dangerous for you, don’t you see?! If you keep trying to take Bernie from her foster parents, you _will_ be charged with attempted kidnapping! You could be tried as an adult! You could lose the right to see Bernie until _she’s_ 18!”

“So you expect me to just leave her there? Leave her with her bloody nose and swollen cheek? Leave her with the woman that hit her?!”

“The woman she _claims_ hit her! Mrs. Hakwen is an old lady! She’s the aunt of Ethan, who’s been a cop out of this precinct for years! I talked to him and she never laid a hand on him or anyone! Do you really think she could hurt Bernie?!

“Kids fall, Barry! Kids lie! Just give her time and Bernie will tell the truth! Once she realizes you’re not going to go running to her every time she cries abuse, she’ll stop.”

Barry’s entire body was tense. His jaw seemed locked shut; he was gritting his teeth so hard. He was suddenly glad there were iron bars between him and Joe. If there hadn’t been, Barry likely would have punched him. He said nothing. There was nothing else to say, besides telling Joe to go to hell. As satisfying as that might feel, it wouldn’t help anything.

Barry knew Joe’s intentions were good. He wanted the best for Barry. Barry knew child services’ intentions were good. They wanted the best for Bernie. Barry knew the court system was intended to serve the good of the people. It should have gotten justice for Barry and Bernie’s mother. Instead it’d taken their father from them.

Intentions, Barry decided, weren’t enough. Not anymore. Barry was sick of being the only one keeping the faith. He was sick of being expected to trust others, when they didn’t trust him.

Barry kept his silence. Joe sighed, clearly realizing Barry wasn’t giving in.

“So cool your heels in there awhile. Maybe after a night in a cell, you’ll be ready to listen to sense. Because make no mistake, you’ll be spending a lot more time behind bars if you don’t shape up!”

Joe pointed a finger at Barry, but Barry just stared coolly back. He wanted to snap that maybe if Bernie had a broken arm by morning, Joe would believe her. But Barry wouldn’t wish that, regardless. All he wanted was for Bernie to be safe.

He wasn’t wasting any more energy arguing with Joe. Joe wasn’t going to listen to Barry now. If  Joe _ever_ really had.

Joe sighed, shook his head, then left. Barry heard the hall door slam behind him. He knew there was a guard by that door that could hear Barry if he yelled. But Barry couldn’t see him from the cell. Barry felt alone and helpless, suddenly.

What if Bernie really did get hurt more by morning? Had she seen Barry being taken away in handcuffs? Was she lying in bed scared right now?

Barry swallowed hard, wrapping his arms around his stomach. He refused to throw up. He refused to panic. He moved further back into the cell, where the shadows were darker. At least he could feel like he wasn’t as visible to any cops that walked by the cell. He wouldn’t put it past Joe to send some to lecture Barry. He sat down on a bench, intending to wallow in worry.

“ _Delightful_ man, that cop. Clearly in the running for father of the year.”

The voice was a slow, deep drawl coming from just inches away from Barry on the bench. Barry jumped, so shocked he fell off the bench and onto the floor of the cell. He thought he’d been alone! The cell had looked empty!

A man sat up slowly from where he’d been lying on the bench. He was dressed entirely in black, clearly easily having blended in with the shadows of the cell. His legs were long and lean; Barry noted they took up nearly half the bench. Barry must had sat down right next to the man’s boots and not even noticed!

Barry winced at his own awkwardness, and felt a slight twinge of fear. He reminded himself that people got thrown into lockup for a night for any number of reasons, from being drunk to petty theft. It didn’t mean the man was dangerous, just because he was in the cell. But Barry still wished he’d been alone like he’d thought.

The man wore a black hoodie, or maybe it was navy blue? Barry couldn’t quite tell in the dim lighting. But the man pulled the hood down to reveal his face. He was smirking a bit, but he didn’t seem angry or mocking Barry. His eyes were confident and sure, looking unabashedly straight at Barry.

“You’re welcome to take your seat.” The man nodded to the bench that Barry had fallen from. “And feel free to close your mouth. I only eat new fish in prison, no matter how cute and clueless they are. And from the sound of it, you’re not going as far as Iron Heights.”

Barry snapped his mouth shut and swallowed hard. He was tempted to sit further away now that he knew the man was there, but would that seem rude? The man didn’t seem in the mood to threaten Barry, but that could easily change. Not worth risking it, he thought, and sat back down on the bench where he’d been. The man rewarded him with a tight grin. It wasn’t exactly kind, but it didn’t look malicious either.

“Small bit of advice from a stranger in a jail cell…” the man’s tone was serious. “Listen to your little sister. No one believed _my_ little sister when she told them how our old man beat her, either. I knew the truth of it firsthand. But no one else listened. If they had, maybe…But the past’s the past.”

“What did you do?” Barry asked, too enraptured to think better than asking.

“Not enough. I…should have gotten her out of there the first chance I had. But I kept waiting, hoping it would somehow get better. Shit situations like that, they don’t _get_ better.

“My sister survived, same as I did. She’s strong. But she’ll never get her childhood back.

“It sounds like your sister still has a chance. Don’t wait until you get a good job and she’s 12. No matter what that cop or anyone else says. If you can get her out of there, get her out of there as soon as possible.”

Barry swallowed hard and licked his lips nervously. This man had clearly heard Barry’s entire argument with Joe. Barry should be worried, he thought. A stranger knowing that much about Barry’s family was dangerous. But Barry found he didn’t care.

Bernie was already in danger. And this stranger was the first person Barry had met that was taking that seriously; that didn’t doubt her word. That he’d apparently gone through something similar with his own little sister just added more weight to his opinion.

“I want to…I want to get her out of there. I want her with me. But I…I don’t know how. Joe’s right about one thing. If I’m caught taking her from her foster home, they’ll just make it harder for me to get anywhere near her. I tried earlier tonight and I didn’t even get out the front door with her before Joe was there and cuffing me.”

Barry was surprised by the intensity in his own voice. But he meant every word. He’d given up on Joe, and the law, that very night while he was dragged away from his crying, bleeding little sister. If it meant breaking every law ever written to make her safe, Barry would do it.

“Just wait awhile and keep an open mind.” The man leaned back against the wall. “If you’re serious about doing what’s needed, an opportunity might present itself.”

Barry frowned at the stranger, but he seemed disinclined to offer anything further. Still, Barry was grateful for even that much. It’d been so long since anyone really listened, even that was something.

“I’m Barry Allen. Uhm…nice to meet you?”

With nothing else coming to mind to do, Barry introduced himself by habit. He stuck out his hand before he thought better of it. The man snorted in clear amusement, but took his hand and gave it a firm shake. Barry tried to not notice how long and lovely his hands were.

“Leonard Snart. Len is fine.

“Barry and Bernie, huh? Your parents must have been as much a piece of work as mine.”

“Bartholomew and Bernadette.” Barry clarified. “And our parents just…liked being unique. They were _great_. They _are_ great! I mean…our dad is…he’s…not Joe…not the cop. Our mom died. But our dad is great.”

And Barry was rambling, as he did so often. But he couldn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed, though he knew he normally would have been. He was still too hurt and worried to really care about that.

“Allen…as in Doc Henry Allen in Iron Heights?”

“You know my father?!”

“Not personally. Haven’t been to the Heights since he’s been there. But I know people that know people that talk. Heard if anyone’s innocent in that place, it’d be him.”

Barry stared. He absently made sure his mouth stayed closed. But if his eyes were capable of beaming hearts out like in anime, Barry was sure they’d be doing that now.

No one had ever believed in his father’s innocence besides Barry, not really. Not Joe, not any of his therapists, not any of the lawyers hired to defend his father. No one until this criminal…apparently well connected criminal.

Barry knew he should be wary of the man, but he couldn’t help feeling a surge of gratitude toward him. First he’d believed Bernie was telling the truth. Now he believed their father could be innocent.

“Careful.” Len cautioned. “I’m no one’s hero, so don’t look to me for that. I’m a criminal and a liar, I rob people, and I hurt them. I like what I do and who I am. I’m not about to change into a charity worker, just because I don’t like hearing about a kid taking a beating.”

Barry looked away and nodded. He’d been foolish to get his hopes up, but…

“That said.” Len continued. “I _do_ hate hearing about a kid taking a beating…”

\------------------------------------------------

“I can’t believe you put that kid in lockup just for going to see his sister!” Fred scoffed.

“He didn’t _just_ go to see his sister! He tried to take her from her legal guardian! Mrs. Hakwen might not want to press charges this time, but what about next time?” Joe told his partner. “Barry can’t keep believing everything that little girl says, and seeing monsters behind everything! It’s time he grew up and takes responsibility for his own actions! I love that boy like a son, but he needs to understand actions have consequences. A night alone in lockup will give him time to think where he can’t get in trouble.”

“I never was a fan of the whole _scared straight_ thing, myself.” Fred shook his head. “But he’s your kid. You do what you gotta do, I guess.”

“Wait a minute, you said _alone_ in lockup?” Amber spoke up from across the aisle of desks at the station.

“Yeah.” Joe answered. “I was only going to leave him in there for like 15 minutes to give him a scare. Don’t want him stuck with criminals too long and get actually traumatized. He _is_ just a kid. But I saw the cell was empty, so figured he could handle a night in there. No one’s brought anyone in since, either. I kept an eye out.”

“But there _is_ someone else in there!’ Amber responded. “Snart! He ran that museum heist earlier tonight!”

“What?! But…I heard on the radio that they’d gotten away!” Joe sputtered.

“His crew got away with millions in stolen goods.” Amber clarified. “But he stayed behind in the museum, for some reason. He was almost _too_ easy to catch! We’re letting him stew for awhile before questioning him.”

“I…but I…I didn’t see him in the cell!” Joe sputtered more, with growing apprehension.

“The lights have been wonky in there for weeks!” Fred commented. “They’re all on sometimes; sometimes half of them go out. You _know_ that, Joe!

“But don’t worry! How much trouble could the kid get into in a locked and guarded cell, even with Snart?!”

But Joe was already running toward lockup, with a growing feeling of dread forming in his gut.

The guard at the door snorted awake, clearly having dosed off. Joe scowled at him, but hurried past to the cell. The cell that looked completely empty, as if no one had been there in days.

Joe unhooked his flashlight from his belt and hurried scanned the cell with the beam of light. The shadows were repelled, but the cell remained empty.

Joe repeated the action again, as Fred and Amber joined him and added their own lights. There was no denying it; there was no one in that cell. There was also no noticeable means of escape. The door remained locked, as did the high barred windows.

They hurried to check the security footage of the cell, to find all feeds from all cameras in the station had been off the entire night.

They went to check Snart’s file for ideas where to start looking, to find it erased from their computer system. The hard copy was also mysteriously missing.

Joe was so focused on the assumption that Snart had kidnapped Barry and would be calling with demands soon, that he didn’t even consider anything else until morning. His fellow police officers followed his lead. That would haunt him more than anything, afterward. He should have considered how gullible Barry was; how easily someone like Snart might take advantage of Barry.

But it didn’t even occur to him until Mrs. Hakwen called in the morning and reported Bernie missing. With growing horror, Joe went to investigate a trail already gone cold.

It was many, many years before Joe saw Barry again.

\---------------------------------

Henry brought them back together. Henry; who somehow had retained his faith in people. Henry; who was finally free after the tape the late Harrison Wells released confessing to the murder of Nora Allen. Henry arranged a meeting at Star Labs, of all places.

Joe saw Barry again by Henry’s side, looking only a little older than he had at 18 when Joe had left him in that cell. Barry was 25 by then. Joe pointedly ignored the man that looked distinctly like Snart standing on Barry’s other side. Joe tried to hug Barry, but Barry stepped away. Joe ignored the pang he felt at the clear insult.

Henry might have retained his faith in people and the system. But Joe soon learned Barry had not. Joe let it go. He owed Barry and his family that much. But it was still disheartening to see the kid that’d dreamed of one day being a CSI having lost that drive to serve the law. Joe had no idea what Barry did for money instead. He didn’t ask, afraid he wouldn’t like the answer.

Bernie, now 13, looked like the spitting image of a teenage Nora. Joe focused on her. But she hid behind another Snart. A woman whose name Joe was told was Lisa. He struggled to match her with a criminal record and came up short, but he was certain she must have one. Bernie scowled at him and he tried to smile back good naturedly. But it was clear he wasn’t going to be accepted. Bernie clung to Lisa and called her her big sister.

Joe hoped it wasn’t because Barry and Leonard Snart were married. But he was too afraid to ask that, too.

There were other people hanging around the group, including Mick Rory, Hartley Rathaway, and several Joe didn’t recognize. But he’d be willing to bet they all had criminal records. He was near his limit of ignoring things, when Iris and Eddie joined them and broke some of the tension.

Iris, Barry let hug him. He shook Eddie’s hand. They made small talk, got a tour of the labs, and got along well enough. Before long, Barry was offered an invitation to Eddie and Iris’ wedding. He accepted, as long as he could bring whoever he wanted as his plus-one.

They agreed. Though Joe wished desperately they hadn’t. He had turned around and watched Leonard Snart and Barry kiss, when the two of them had lagged behind the touring group. He tried to tell himself it was none of his business now, but he couldn’t help feeling responsible. He’d put Barry in that cell with Snart all those years ago, and gotten this whole thing started. Joe really, really didn’t want to keep ignoring all this. But he knew nothing he said to Barry or Snart would matter now.

Joe would warn Henry about Snart later, in private, he decided. If Henry chose to not listen, there wasn’t much else Joe could do. It was too late for Joe’s advice to mean anything to Barry, if it ever had.

There wasn’t anything Joe could do later either; when Barry admitted to being the Flash to him, Eddie, and Iris. He needed a police contact that could respect his need for secrecy, and Henry insisted Joe was the man for the job. That was a big part of their reasoning behind this meeting, they admitted. Eddie was Joe’s partner, so naturally being let in too, and Barry wasn’t about to leave only Iris in the dark.

Joe tried to be consoled by the fact that Barry still listened to Henry at least somewhat, and wasn’t entirely under Snart’s thumb. He was not happy about them involving Iris, though. And really, could he still trust Henry? He was proven innocent, yes. But he’d spent a long time at Iron Heights. That changed a man.

The Flash’s heroics were genuine; Joe did take comfort in that. He’d been watching their local superhero for awhile by that point, and Joe trusted his good intentions…more than he had trusted Barry before the identity reveal, truth be told.

The other people Joe had assumed to be criminals were Star Labs employees. He hadn’t been that far off, technically, Joe reassured himself. Aiding and abetting a vigilante _was_ illegal. But with so many metahumans turning to crime, he couldn’t dismiss the need for the Flash and a capable team behind him.

Then they shared the tape  showing the truth about Harrison Wells…Eobard Thawne…in the evil speedster’s own words. This wasn’t like the tape Joe had seen before, confessing to Nora Allen’s murder. This was action footage, taken on the fly.

They’d been fighting; Barry as the Flash against this Reverse Flash, while Eobard monologued his plans like a real super villain. They’d recorded it to prove the full truth of Eobard’s lies and deception. Harrison Wells wasn’t the only person Eobard had masqueraded as, he’d admitted.

Eobard detailed how he’d had taken on the identity of foster parent after foster parent; each one that Bernie had been placed with. He’d kidnapped and imprisoned the real people, taken their places, then altered their memories and put them back when he was done; all thanks to future tech.

He’d abused Bernie as each of them. He made it unmistakable the first time, with hand prints on her arms. Then each time he made it less obvious; a busted lip, a bloody nose, a burned hand, a broken ankle; all things that might have been accidents, but were not.

Bernie had been telling the truth. Joe felt sick. His eyes were glued to the recording.

_“Why?!” Barry had demanded._

_“To cause you pain, Barry, of course. Hurting her hurt you. I would have killed her, eventually. If you hadn’t hooked up with that pathetic thief and ran away with her in the night, like the coward you are.”_

Barry’s attack on Eobard increased, but he was losing. At least until the evil speedster froze, quite literally. Leonard Snart had shot him from behind with some kind of ice gun. Then Lisa Snart kicked him with her sharp heeled shoe, shattering Eobard’s entire body instantly.

_“You’re lucky you were so powerful we couldn’t risk taking our time!” Lisa snarled, kicking at the broken ice pieces in clear disgust._

Some small part of Joe’s mind remembered the importance of due process. But it was easy to ignore.

\-------------------------------

“You think Joe’ll come around?” Barry asked Len later, the two lying together in bed in their apartment.

“Maybe. Your father certainly seems to think he will. But even if he doesn’t agree to help, I don’t think he’ll go against us. I think he’ll keep our secret. And there are plans in place, even if he doesn’t, remember.” Len answered. “Eddie seemed skeptical of Flash business too, but Iris was quite enthusiastic. She even asked _me_ for an interview.”

Barry chuckled. Distance and time, and so much turning out well in the end, had allowed him to look more kindly at both Joe and Iris. But he didn’t know if he would ever truly trust them. Not like he trusted Len, and Lisa, and Mick. _They_ were his family now, just as much as Bernie and Henry were.

Barry’s heart hurt, remembering how far away Bernie and their father were now. Lisa had set them up in the cabin they owned.

They’d all spent a great deal of time together there, when they were first in hiding after rescuing Bernie. Barry, Bernie, Lisa, and Len, and later Mick. Back when Lisa pretended to not want any hand in taking care of Bernie, and Len pretended to not care about Barry at all. They’d all found the truth of each other, eventually. But it’d taken time; a lot of it in that cabin away from civilization.

Henry and Bernie would be happy there, away from the dangers of Central City. Bernie finishing her schooling online, and Henry getting used to being a free man again. It was for the best. But that didn’t mean Barry wouldn’t miss them.

“You can be there in less than five minutes, with your speed.” Len reminded him.

Of course Len knew what Barry was thinking. Just as Barry knew how deeply Len cared now, no matter how well he hid it from most everyone else.

“They need some time first. Some peace and quiet to get to know each other again.” Barry admitted. “Then we’ll visit often.”

“So, with them settled…Lisa getting a place of her own to invite Cisco to if he ever gets the balls to ask her…Mick imposing on the offer of a couch at Hartley’s until the Piper gets a clue Mick wants in his bed….Caitlin visiting Ronnie and the Professor in Pittsburgh…it looks like we’ll be having some of that peace and quiet ourselves.

“Whatever shall we _do_ with ourselves with all this privacy?” Len asked with a wide smirk and raised eyebrows.

Barry grinned at Len, licking his lips in anticipation. He didn’t have to answer with words. The two of them had a rhythm together now. They fell in sync with each other without even trying.

Len had been Barry’s first, in so many ways. But every time they came together, no matter how many or how often, it was always amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au I’ve been considering for awhile, but didn’t want to commit to writing a long version of atm. I thought this shorter version would fit nicely with ColdFlash week for Prison day, so decided to go for it. Obviously there is a lot that could be explored in the middle years between Barry and Len’s first meeting, and recruiting Joe. I might decide to explore that sometime, but it’s not in my immediate plans. 
> 
> Hope this was enjoyed! Comments are always very welcome! My tumblr is [@slimysuckers](http://slimysuckers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
